ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape (Deo 12)
Escape is the 6th episode of Deo 12. Plot Deo is at his room Deo: at the Alientrix piece What has hapend?. In the Alientrix Lavathrend: That Whole in the trix must be fixed before anyone escapes Heatblast: As a meber of Additional Council, I say Then Lavathrend is right Shadostro: What if someone wats to leave? Lavathrend: If any one leaves The Alientrix will be broken and we will die Shadostro: Oh!? Metalmono: How do we do it? Shadostro: As a Member of the Frogoten sector is say then we have to use it to Free the aliens from the frogaten sector. Feedback: We both escaped from it when Deo put on the Alientrix. As much as i want to free them i can't hurt Deo Shadostro: Dewho? When he put on the Alientrix he i was trown out same as you. It's his foult then we are trown out. This whole is the only thing we have to free them and to get our revenge to That Deo kid or whet ever is his name. Metalmono: Deo is the one whit the Alientrix... Shadostro: He is using us Feedback: True, But... Shadostro: But What? Feedback: whit out him we all die. get that. he is the Only one that can help us not to Die. Shadostro: Okey lets call him in Other Aliens: What? Out of the Alientrix Deo is fighting Khyber Deo: transforms Khyber: You will not get away Deo as Articguana: I think i will Him back and gets transported in to the Alientrix In the Alientrix Deo: Where am i? Lavathrend: You are in the Alientrix Deo: ahhh Lavathrend! Wait What? Lavathrend: You are in the Alientrix, Deo Deo: Say what now? Lavathrend: You are in... Deo: I know that, but i don't belive it Lavathrend: I will show you around Shadostro: There is the boy Deo: Where??? Shadostro: [ facepalm] Deo: What did i say Shadostro: [ facepalm] There is a whole in the Alientrix and i want to use it to Free the aliens from the Frogoten sector, But the other Aliens wont let me do that. Deo: Wha...? Shadostro: [ facepalm]. Just say do you agree then i use the whole in the Alientri... Deo: there is a whole! Then that is what Jack did. I have a plan, but for it to work in need to get out of here Lavathrend: Yeah, that isn't possible. Deo: What?!?!?!?!?!?!? Okey. Lava, Get everyone u can Lavathrend: Okey Deo: Feedback, hold Shedblablabla Feedback: k Deo: Alientrix, give me something good the Alientrix Deo as Upgrade: Upgrade? Oh yeah Every one go to the whole Heatblast: It's to strong we will soon fall in it Deo as Upgrade: in to a patch for the whole Now blast all you got! Everyone blasts. the whole closes. All the gates open and aliens come out. then a portal opens Feedback: That's your way back Deo: tnx guys in the portal Shadostro: in the portal THE END Characters *Deo Flame Villains *Shadostro *Khyber Aliens By Deo *Upgrade *Articguana (First appearance) In the Alientrix *Fasttrack (First appearance)(cameo) *Shadostro *Lavathrend *Heatblast (First appearance) *Metalmono (First Appearance) *Feedback *Rath (First appearance)(cameo) *Lizalien (First appearance)(cameo) *Water Hazard (First appearance)(cameo) *Unknown Alien 1 (First appearance)(cameo) *Unknown Alien 2 (First appearance)(cameo) Some of the Shadows of the Aliens that escaped from the locked sectors Shedowforprewiew2.PNG Shedowforprewiew3.PNG Shedowforprewiew4.PNG Shedowforprewiew5.PNG Shedowforprewiew6.PNG Shedowforprewiew.PNG Trivia *This episode Deo unlocks a lot of new aliens *Rath, Fasttrack, Lizalien, Water hazard, Unknown Alien 1 and Unknown Alien 2 get out of the sector and now they can be used *Shadostro escapes form the Alientrix and is replaced whit Fasttrack Category:Episodes Category:Deo 12 Category:Reo 54 Category:Deo 12 Episodes